


Smiles

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Little jealous theo, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Theo loves Liam's smile and does whatever he can to see it as much as possible.





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your amazing comments and taking the time to do so, along with everyone who leaves kudos. They mean so much to me!  
> This is another one of my favourites. I miss them so much that I've just made them canon in my head and they are forever endgame. Please understand why I used smile like a thousand times, it a theme and the title of my story but I know I used it a lot so sorry. Anyways, this is probably (I hope) one of my better fic. Its short but I spent a lot of time on it and I hope you all like it.  
> I'm starting to get a little sad that the challenge is almost done but luckily I'm thinking about doing a different and shorter one in January but stay tuned for updates. I'm sad that this will be ending in 2 days because it's been so much to post and write and edit all these stories. I hope you all had as much fun as me but I will be back in the New Year!  
> This is day 23 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Theo wasn’t totally sure how ended up leaving history books in Liam’s locker every Friday, it just suddenly happened. After the whole hunter thing happened Theo went back to school and had just about every class with Liam. Theo absolutely hated history, it was a boring long class that held no purpose in his future but Liam like it. Every day he would listen intensely and a smile would always cover his face when they watched a video. His favourite was the one time he caught his teacher making a mistake and debted the whole period about it, Liam won and he had a smile on his face the rest of the day. The sight of a smiling Liam made the class bearable.

  
Which he guess started the whole book thing, he wanted to be a good person and really wanted to see Liam smile more, so he tried something out. He put a book in his locker with every intention of blaming it on someone else if he didn’t like it. To no surprise he loved it, a huge smile covered his face as he picked up the book ready the back to figure out what it was about. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing but somehow every Friday ended with a book in Liam's locker. He wanted to end off the week with him happy. Making those extra stressful weeks less horrible.

  
Theo made it a routine to sneak away just before 5th ended so he could sneak into Liam’s locker and put the book inside. Then he got to walk a very smiley and happy Liam home.

  
Liam, on the other hand, let it happen for the first few times but a few months in he became more persistent in finding out who was doing it.

  
“I just wish I knew who it was so I could thank them,” Liam said during the third month while admiring the newest book.

  
“That would be nice” Theo’s voice was laced in sarcasm. He would say that it’s was upsetting that Liam hadn’t caught on yet.

  
“Do you know who it is?” He said knowing there was something wrong from the tone in his voice. Theo shook his head avoiding eye contact. Ever since they became closer it was getting harder and harder to lie to him.

  
“This secret admirer this is cute though. It feels nice” Theo’s heart sank, this whole time Liam hadn’t been smiling because of the books but because of who he thought was giving them to him. Or so he thought.

  
“I have to go” Theo did the thing he hoped he could leave behind but to no avail. Running was something he prayed he could stop doing. Especially when it came to Liam.  
“Wait Theo” Liam quickly closed his locker and ran after him, a laughing tone in his voice “Theo hold up, what’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing” he smiled “I just forgot I have to do something at home” he tried to walk away again but was stopped by Liam knowing it was a lie and he had no home to go to.

  
“To your car, you mean” his heart stopped once again. He worked so hard to keep to himself, not wanting anyone to think he was asking for attention or help. He had plans to move into an apartment or something but finding a job in a small town was difficult.

  
“I know you’re living in your car” he took a step closer to him with every word “ I know you get woken up like five times every night to move and I know you’re trying to find a job and a place to actually live. I know it all.”

  
"How?” he turned to face Liam.

  
“I have my sources” he shrugged “ but if that’s why your acting like this then stay with me. At my house. I’m your friend, you can trust...” Theo cut him off “ I don’t want to be your friend.”

  
It came out all wrong and with him trying to leave made it seem so much worse. He groaned the second his words left his mouth.

  
“Wait that...” he started only for Liam to cut him off “I’m so stupid, I knew you didn’t actually like me. God, I knew it from the start.”

  
Liam was the one to storm off this time. Theo saw the chances of seeing him smile and laugh, to just see him in general and talk to him every day slipping away.

  
“It was me” Theo yelled through the empty halls, luckily all the kids had already gone home.

  
“What” the happiness was back. Liam knew exactly want he meant.

  
“I've been leaving the books in your locker every Friday” he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, willing his body and mind to open up “I saw how happy they made you and couldn’t find a way to stop.”

  
Liam made no move to come back, Theo took that as a rejection and started to walk away again. His heart crushed and eyes welling with tears.

  
“I was hoping it was you” Liam turned around, dropping his stuff and running towards a confused Theo.

  
“What?” Theo said softly with a smile before Liam crashed his lips on his. It was kinda messy but perfect at the same time. They loved it, even more than each other smiles.


End file.
